


Mall Bathroom

by justabean



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, not quite hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabean/pseuds/justabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d have that mouth open and gasping before they left this stall, or his last name wasn’t Yamazaki. </p><p>(SouHaru. PwP. Dirty talk, having sex in a public bathroom. I'm . . so sorry. A+ title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> There may be spelling mistakes, and if so I'll try and catch them again though I've re-read this twice. I was at the mall and thinking about how Sousuke could hold Haru up with one arm. This happened. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also the word slut is used a lot and this is gross. I'm sorry . . pure PwP.

“This is disgusting.”

“Don’t remember asking for your opinion, _Nanase_.”

Hands gripped at the button up he was wearing as he sneered down at the shorter boy before him. That stupid blank impassive face, even his own lit up more than his did. He could never tell what he was thinking and it pissed him off. And despite his words about how their current area of residency was disgusting, he sure was making quick work of removing Sousuke’s shirt. Or, well, opening his shirt. There was no point in taking it off.

They were in a _bathroom_ after all.

Large hands came down and undid belt that was around the blue eyed boys waist before his button and zipper were yanked open. Grabbing his waistband, Sousuke was not a man of patience today. He tugged them down along with his boxers and soon they were snug around his thighs. Sousuke almost wished they could get properly naked but -- there was an excitement when he had him here like this.

Pants around his thighs, Haru stared up at him with that same stupid blank look -- though he would admit that there was a flush to his cheeks that was getting him riled up.

He’d have that mouth open and gasping before they left this stall, or his last name wasn’t Yamazaki.

Shoving Haruka back against the wall of the stall, he reached down and grabbed onto his thighs. Using his body to keep him against the wall, he hoisted him up. One hand holding onto his ass, the other came around to yank on of Haru’s pant legs so that at least one leg would be free. As much as he wanted Haru’s legs tangled up in his pants, thighs pressed together with his balls peeking out and his cock trapped, he needed him to be a little mobile.

“You’re shoulder--”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t _bend_ this way--”

“You’re bending.”

Haru was getting fed up with being bossed around, he could tell. And when he was suddenly leaning forward as soon as Sousuke worked his shoe through the leg of his slacks, he felt a bite against his ear. A low hiss left the taller boys mouth as the hand on his ass gripped tighter. Dropping the foot and pant leg, both hands were now on his ass. Broad and thick fingers gripped the supple flesh tightly as he felt Haru assaulting his ear.

The brat knew what that did to him, and simply pissed him off more.

But two could play at that game.

Spreading his cheeks wide, Sousuke’s fingers pressed against his entrance with a smirk tugging up on his face. Haru shuddered but made no noise as the tip of an index finger slid in with ease. Sousuke felt something wet to the touch inside and it made his blood beat faster through his veins.

“Do you feel that?” he hissed to Haru who had stopped his attack on his ear. Sousuke’s fingers weren’t even close to being properly inside, instead his thumbs were keeping his ass apart as both his index fingers probed and teased around the wet and used area of his hole. Haru shuddered again, and leaned forward against Sousuke, his mouth closed and pressed against his still clothed shoulder.

“You didn’t clean out what I spilled inside you earlier,” his voice was low and heavy but no one had came into the bathroom yet. It was empty when they arrived, so they had plenty of time to talk without being discovered.

“ . . .” Haru nudged his chin along to dip into the opening of Sousuke’s shirt. Using his head alone and not his hands, which were clutching against Sousuke’s back, he pushed his shirt to the side to reveal his good shoulder. Sousuke felt him open him start to bite down against the skin and took that as a sign to get his ass moving.

“You were gonna walk around the whole mall like this?” Turning his head to the side, it was his turn to assult his ear. Mouth open, he licked and bit around the shell as a finger pressed inside Haru -- who arched his back in return. Hips bucking slightly, Sousuke wasted no time in pressing his finger deeper inside, past his semen that was still buried inside him. A second finger joined to loosen up what was already ready for him, because as much as he liked the rough sex they participated in -- damaging him back here was against the rules, for both him and Haru.

He wanted to make Haru cry tears of pleasure, not tears of pain.

No matter how much he wanted to bash his face in sometimes.

“Do you get off on that?” Sousuke bit down on his ear as his fingers moved inside him, before one slipped out and that hand pulled away from his ass. Haru was smaller than he was, but he was still a man. He was heavy, and he made sure to hold him up with the shoulder that wasn’t used and abused. Finger staying inside his ass, his now free hand moved down to undo his own fly, pushing his pants and boxers down enough to free his own cock.

It was a testament to Haru in a sense that his dick was already aching at how soft and wet he was inside.

“On what?” Haru’s voice was tight and Sousuke smirked wider that he had gotten him to respond.

“Having my cum inside you,” he whispered against his ear. “Walking around in public, knowing that people can see you. Do you keep it tight inside, or does it spill out and leak down your thighs?”

Haru’s breathing was growing ragged. Giving his own cock a quick pump he gripped Haru’s ass again and dragged his lower half closer to his aching erection, hand returning to the sensitive flesh to rub the tip against Haru’s leaking ass.

“ . . Who’s the pervert that’s getting off on taking me in a bathroom?” Haru replied seamlessly, and Sousuke could see his expression from the corner of his eye. He’d break that expression. And without a warning, thrust up inside him with a low grunt from his own lips that matched the sharp intake of breath that left Haru’s.

The shorter mans face was back against his shoulder again, and he could feel how his jaw was clenched. Perfect. Hands coming to grip his ass, he used that to slowly lift Haru back up -- keeping him spread wide for him, before thrusting back inside him. Hard. This time a little gasp left Haru and he felt him bite defly at his shoulder.

“What was that about a pervert getting off on taking someone in the bathroom?” Sousuke’s voice was deep against his ear, hands gripping his ass tighter. His hips started a steady rhythm thrusting inside him, but it was slow. It was slow, it was hard and it was deep. And with every thrust inside he felt Haru shudder, he felt him shake and his nails dig into his back through his shirt.

“I think the real pervert is the one who’s ass is clenching down on me in the bathroom,” he continued on. Haru bit down on his shoulder hard and Sousuke smirked. A low groan ended up following as Haru really did clench down on him, the pressure going straight to his balls and leaving his breathing hitching.

Give it back tenfold seemed to be the idea of the union, and Sousuke wasn’t about to be outdone.

He held his ass tighter and instead of the slow sharp thrusts, he started to fuck him. Hips moving at a quick rate, the sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the empty room. The wet sound of his cock entering Haru, mixing with his own precum as well as what he had left inside the freestyle swimmer earlier was music to Sousuke’s ear.

Haru’s gasping moans were the chorus he never grew tired of.

This was what it took to get him crying out. Fast, hard, rough. Sure, he could make him gasp and moan and even beg when he fucked him slow, but that took too long. Too long to stimulate him, too long to get him to open up. When he fucked him fast and hard, Haru turned into putty in his hands. Teeth digging into Sousuke’s shoulder, he knew he’d have a mark there before they left.

“Fuck,” he hissed out, tilting his head back a bit as he fucked him quick and fast. All those years of training his body had been for swimming, but being able to hold Haru up against a bathroom stall and fuck him like this with almost no strain was a damn good bonus to that deal.

The little gasps that Haru was making were coming out faster now. Quicker, louder, with more of a moan to them than before. Sousuke rolled his hips up, knowing he could keep this pace up longer than he honestly should have been able to. And he would have done just that, had it not been for the sound of the main door to the bathroom opening and the clicking of dress shoes entering.

Haru shut up automatically.

Sousuke stopped his hips, tilting his head back to a normal position as Haru pulled away from his shoulder. A bit of saliva connected his mouth to Sousuke’s skin, and the way his lips were glossy and his pupils were blown killed any chance of Sousuke actually stopping. He heard the man stop at the urinal, and rocked his hips up into Haru. A warning look was shot at him, heat in Haru’s eyes that had both nothing and everything to do with the cock inside him -- but Sousuke easily ignored it.

Leaning forward he pressed his mouth to Haru’s chest. Still wearing a shirt, he got a mouthful of cloth but it didn’t take him long to find his nipple through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Haru let out a tiny gasp, but the Stranger outside didn’t seem to make any notice of it. Still, as hot as this was, Sousuke didn’t really want to get caught.

Hand snaking up and away from Haru’s ass, he covered his mouth. Broad hand, it was probably hard for him to breath like that. His hips didn’t stop their quiet, slow rocking motion. Teeth wrapping around his nipple, he teased and abused the sensitive nub under the cloth as Haru trembled against him. His thighs shook where they were on either side of Sousuke, and he could feel his gaping mouth against his hand. Haru was still sensitive from their fuck before they left for the mall, and he was as well.

The sound of the sink going off was fucking perfect. His cock was aching as he bucked up inside him, and when the door shut his hand moved away from Haru’s mouth to grip the hair at the back of his head. A low, guttural moan left Haru’s lips as his head was yanked back to collide with the bathroom stall behind him and Sousuke started that quick pace once more.

Lost in the feeling of Haru surrounding him, his hips snapped tight and fast and quick inside him, using and abusing that precious part of him that had Haru crying out and moaning like the slut he pretended to be. He was Sousuke’s slut, and before he knew it Sousuke was chanting that where his lips were pressed against Haru’s neck.

Mouth open, he bit down and suckled on the skin there -- and Haru was too far gone to tell him to stop because he’d leave a make that would show when he was swimming.

Teeth grazing against the pulse point, Haru’s moans were growing far more desperate. Sousuke’s dick was aching, his balls were tight and he felt like he would come at any moment with how Haru was wrapped tightly around him.

“Nanase,” he hissed against his neck as his tongue licked out against the abused skin. “Fuck, Nanase, you fucking slut -- “

“Ya-Yamazaki,” Haru’s breathing was hitching and he looked beautiful with his head tipped back like that, Sousuke’s hand fisted in the hair to keep him from leaning forward.

“Say it,” Sousuke’s voice was so deep it scratched his own throat as he snapped even harder inside him. “ _Say it_ \--”

“A-Ah! S-Slut, I-I’m Sousuke’s slut!” Haru gasped out, eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched as gasps and moans and cries flooded past the lips. His neck was straining and Sousuke’s mouth was on the rising junctions.

“God I love you,” Sousuke hissed against his neck before his mouth locked on for the past time. Suckling and biting, there was no doubt that there would be a mark there. His hips were growing sloppy as they thrust inside him, as he was losing rhythm and getting close to his climax. He could feel Haru starting to lose it and when he bit down harder on his neck and gripped his hair tighter -- a loud cry of his name left Haru’s lips as his ass clenched down around him -- his climax hitting him hard.

And as Haru moaned and gasped through it, the sounds and feeling Sousuke was attacked with caused his sloppy mouth to pull away from his neck, a low and groaned _“Haru”_ leaving his lips as he came inside him for the second time that day.

Hips snapping up a few times to milk his climax out of him, he soon slipped out and leaned against the wall with Haru still in his arm. Breathing ragged from both of them, he heard the wet sound of his semen slipping out of Haru and hitting the floor. Sousuke wasn’t sure if he cared enough to clean that up. Instead, feeling affectionate, he turned his head up and nuzzled Haru’s neck. Planting soft kisses against the abused skin, he let out a low moan that was almost acute to a purring sound.

And then was jabbed hard in his back.

“Fuck! What was that for!?” he snapped out, yanking his head away as his afterglow was ripped from him. Haru, pulling one hand from around Sousuke’s back, reached up to cover his neck. Sousuke’s attention was drawn to where a deep purple bruise had been sucked in and he felt a primal instinct rise in him.

“How am I meant to swim with this, jerk?”

 


End file.
